


You’re boned

by AuthorchanUwU



Series: Impatient [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorchanUwU/pseuds/AuthorchanUwU
Summary: What if Reader had met Sans while still Underground? Would things have been better or worse?Definitely worse.
Relationships: Flowey (Horrortale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Reader & Josh, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader
Series: Impatient [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076165
Comments: 33
Kudos: 114





	1. Fallen In

You had fallen. 

You had fallen and you weren’t sure how you were alive. Everything hurt, but you knew you were alive because you’re aware about everything hurting. But could you move? 

Testing it out, you twitched your legs. It hurt, but not unbearably so. You did the same to your back and arms. Being extra careful, you tested out your neck. Everything seemed to be working, even if it was in agony, so you stumbled up to your feet. You wobbled a bit and reached out a hand to steady yourself. 

Your fingers met ragged stone. Looking up, you could see the walls were covered in stone. Looking further up, you saw a small pinprick of light. That’s where you fell from. How had you survived that? If you had happened anywhere but on your back, you would’ve either broken something or died. You tried not to think of that gruesome imagery. 

Looking down you saw crushed half-dead flowers. They were an awful shade of dying yellow. It made you uneasy watching them. From the looks of it, they had once been cared for. Using the wall to keep you steady, you began walking. 

Head turning this way and that, you observed your surrounding area, overly conscious of how quiet it was. You were feeling nervous, thinking at any moment something would pop up and hurt you. But no, this was a deep cavern, bare of water or any source of food. There was no way anything could be living down here. 

Right? 

Right. 

You had to hurry and find a way out of this place. Josh would start panicking if you weren’t home by ten. A dotting brother, sure, but he could be overbearing sometimes. Although this time you’d give anything to be home getting an earful from Josh. 

Stumbling past a hill of grass, you got the distinct feeling something was watching you. Head whipping around, your eyes locked on that patch of grass. Nothing was there, but that didn’t stop the unnerving feeling of being watched. You hurried along, panic now making your aching legs move fast. 

You were practically sprinting when you felt something latch onto your leg. You screamed as you tumbled down, hand reaching down to claw at what held you captive. Your searching fingers met what felt like vines, moving and twisting vines. Choking a distressed sob, you finally turn your eyes on whatever was holding you captive. 

Eyes falling on a flower, it took you several moments to realize said flower had an eyeball smack dab in the center of the flower. It was so unnatural, you felt like vomiting once you finally worked that out. It watched you squirming in its hold before shifting closer to you. You struck out wildly with your leg, but it easily dodged your attack. 

“You’re human, aren’t you?” Although it had no mouth, it somehow had the ability to speak. You watched with bated breath as it drew even closer. It came so close, you could strike it if you dared to try. Though fear held your hands firmly to the ground. You opened your mouth, maybe to answer the question, but nothing came out. 

“I’m so sorry.” The flower continued to speak. “There’s nothing I can do to save you.” And just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Disappearing into the ground, taking it’s dreadful vines with it. You laid on the ground, holding yourself for several horrifying minutes, before finally urging yourself up. 

Stumbling away from that spot as quickly as possible, you didn’t notice the flower watching you as you absconded. Although it had one eye and no other features, it’s face held pity. 

*****

You had been walking for several hours now and you were finally taking a rest. Warily watching the house you could see in the distance, you sat with your back against the cold cave wall. It looked empty enough, but there was an ominous feel to it. Maybe there were more of those creatures inside? God, you hoped not. 

Still, you sat there for another half-hour just watching the house. You finally became cold and desperate enough to venture towards it. Stepping up to the door, you raised up your fist before pausing like that. Taking a deep breath, you knocked. 

There was no response. 

Just to be certain, you knocked again. 

Again, no response. 

Taking what little courage you had, you twisted the knob to find it, thankfully, unlocked. Walking into the house, you felt warmth wrap around you. A fireplace crackling was the first thing you noticed as you stepped inside. 

Cautiously, you peeked around the house. You were surprised such an out of place house looked so well lived in. You checked each room, though one you couldn’t open. 

One room held a child’s room, it was obvious from the size of the bed, the toys, and the load of shoes beside said bed. Taking a closer look at the shoes, you noticed they were all different sizes and held both boys and girls shoes. You felt uneasy by that knowledge and wished you hadn’t looked so closely. 

Checking out the kitchen, you immediately looked for a weapon of some sort. You didn’t find anything but a fridge full of meats and, strangely, dust. You closed the fridge door and set your sights on the one place you’ve yet to explore. The basement. 

Creeping down the basement, you got about halfway down when you started gagging. There was an awful scent coming from down there. You wanted to leave, get the hell out of there, but your curiosity got the better of you. Being careful not to make any noise, you continued down the stairs. Only stopping when you reached the last step. You waited for your eyes to adjust, but regretted it immediately when they did. 

There were children down there. 

Dead children. 

Each in different stages of decay. You didn’t observe too much, before you were bent over vomiting your guts out. Everything spilled out as you heaved and heaved. Even while there was nothing left, you gagged and choked, tears dripping down your face to mix with the foul vomit splattered across the floor. 

You stood there, bent over and heaving for god only knows how long. The only thing that snapped you out of it was the sound of a door slamming upstairs. Freezing, you immediately went silent as you heard what sounded like a woman’s humming. There was a sound of something dragging across the floor up above. 

Focusing completely on the noises upstairs, you carefully stepped further into the dark. Your eyes flickered across the room of dead bodies until they landed on a door on the opposite side of the room. Listening carefully to the humming, you quietly drifted over to said door. At one point, you felt your shoes sink into something squishy and had to force yourself not to look down. Even then, you still felt the urge to gag as you imagined what foul thing you might have stepped into. 

What felt like hours later, but had only been two very full minutes, you finally brushed your fingers across the doorknob. Holding onto it tightly, you turned. And it turned with you. You opened it up just enough to squeeze through it, before slowly closing the door once more. As soon as the door latches, you turned to take in your new surroundings. 

This time there were no horrors to greet you, only a long hallway with large doors at the end. 

You immediately started booking it towards the door, heart pounding in your chest. You had no idea what was behind that door but you were willing to chance it if it meant you wouldn’t end up like one of those children. 

You raced towards the door, grabbed a hold of the handle and began pushing. You pushed and struggled with all your might to get it open, but to no avail. It stayed stuck as if it had never been open before. Out of desperation, you began banging your fists against the door. You felt your right knuckle split open and a rivet of blood streamed across your balled fists. 

“who’s there?” A voice responded from the other side of the door. A wild gasp left your throat and you threw yourself back. You stood there for several minutes, watching the door with panicked wide eyes. 

“who’s there?” The voice repeated, louder this time. It sounded masculine. Like a man’s voice. Was it a human? Or another one of those monsters? You were sure that female voice must be another one of those terrifying flower creatures. 

You’d have to chance it though. Behind you reeked off death and decay, and you didn’t want to die. 

“He-hello, please help.” You begged, rushing back towards the door. “I-I can’t get the door open.” You sobbed, weakly beating your fists on the wooden platform. You heard a soft hum from the other side before feeling the door give way. It went forward so quickly, that you fell forward as it gave way. 

Much to your surprise, you landed in a drift of snow. On your hands and knees, you marveled at the impossible sight for a moment before looking up to greet your savior. 

Lifting your head, you saw that the stranger was crouched down beside your head. He was huge, both in height and girth. There was something oddly shaped about his body under his shirt and jacket though. It took you finally looking up at his face to realize why that was. 

He was Death. 


	2. Exchanging Information

The creature watched you with curious eyes as you slowly got to your feet, keeping your gaze on him the whole time, you started slowly walking backwards. Your footsteps crunched in the snow with every step you took. The skeleton watched you, his smile growing more and more the further away you walked. 

When he stood up fully is when panic gripped you. You turned around and full on bolted across the empty snow field. Multiple times your foot slipped on a particular wet bit of snow. It was through windmilled arms and sheer force of will that you didn’t face plant on the snow. Eyes locked on a group of trees, you shot for that. Maybe you could lose him in the forest. 

~~ You didn’t question how there was snow and a forest underground, you just kept running ~~

A screech left your lips as you felt a sharp and agonizing pain in your left leg. You went down fast and hard, hands clutching at the painful wound. Oh god, oh god. There was a bone sticking out of your leg. Was that your bone? You were going to be sick again. 

Catching up to you, the skeleton kneeled down beside you, grabbed a hold of ~~your~~ the bone, and ripped it out. You shrieked in agony, vision fading as you felt warmth slosh down your leg. Your head lulled but the skeleton quickly grabbed your shoulders and shook you roughly. 

“hey now fresh meat, none of that.” Snapping his boned fingers in front of your face your vision came back into focus. “stay awake fer a minute, huh?” He formed that as a question, but you could tell there was no option here for you. 

You whimpered as he leaned in closer to you, before pressing a hand to your chest. He pressed down hard, and you thought for a moment he was just going to cave your ribs in right there and now. But he didn’t. Instead, you watched with wide eyes as a cartoonish heart popped its way out of your chest. As soon as it came into view, the monster’s mannerisms immediately changed. 

Letting out a soft gasp, he reached out a hand. You flinched, expecting to be struck, but all he did was caress your check. 

“well, i’ll be damned.” He whispered, turning the heart over and over in his palm, before suddenly meeting your gaze. His grin stretched out across his face. “yer pretty lucky, huh fresh meat?” You shook. You didn’t feel the least bit lucky in this moment. 

His eyelights drifted down to your leg before he frowned. Taking hold of your injured leg, he examined it closely. Only for you to kick out at his face with your other leg. The creature fell back, clutching his face, as you flipped over onto your hands and knees. 

Struggling up onto your feet, you took one miserable step forward on your injured leg before stumbling back down to the ground. Letting out a wild sob, you started dragging yourself forward, in a vain desperate attempt to get away from that creature. 

Feeling a hand on your good leg, you let out a scream and tried to shake his grip off of you. His grip just tightened and he dragged you back over to him. Flipping you over to face him, you were met with an unfriendly smile. 

“let’s not do that again meatstick.” Grabbing hold of your face, he tightened his grip until your lips puckered up. Looking at them curiously, and hungrily, he leaned closer to inspect them. Your eyes flickered away from his as a shiver wracked your body. The creature seemed to notice that. 

“ah, ya cold meatstick?” Shrugging out of its jacket, he jerked you up into a sitting position before wrapping the heavy fluffy jacket around it. Teeth chattering, not necessarily just because of the cold, you clung to the jacket like a lifeline. The monster seemed to enjoy the sight of you swaddled in its oversized jacket. He was all grins. 

Hearing a soft noise further ahead, the creature’s head snapped up to glare off into the distance. His hand wandered over to you until they were clasped around your side. You tried not to flinch as he touched you. 

“let’s get outta here.” The creature mumbled, looking overly concerned with something off in the distance. You didn’t get a chance to reply though as an intense wave of dizziness struck you. Squeezing your eyes shut, you let out a low groan as your stomach dropped. Through your spinning head and closed eyes you immediately noticed the change in the air. 

For one thing, you weren’t freezing half to death now. And there also weren't any icy winds blowing through you. Cracking open an eye, you blinked to clear your vision as the sight of a ceiling came into view. Head swerving this way and that, you looked around in confused awe at the utterly new setting. How on earth did you get here so quickly? Had you passed out without realizing it. 

Sitting up carefully, you glanced down at the bed underneath it before looking out across the bedroom. There were random piles of things everywhere. Clothes, books, one huge pile of socks, etc. You twitched your nose in disgust at the setup just as the door swung open. 

Jerking back, you watched as the skeleton creature entered the room, a box in hand. His terrifying grin was softer now, but no less frightening. You watched him with a wary eye as he approached the side of the bed. You started scooting off the bed, but didn’t get too far as he took to simply grabbing a hold of you and forcefully pushing you down on the bed. You laid stiff on your back as the monster fiddled with the box. 

Bringing out what looked like rubbing alcohol and a thing of gauze, the creature focused his attention on your leg. Tsking to himself, he simply took your pant leg and ripped it off to get a better look at the bloody mess he had made. You made a sound of protest and attempted to sit. He forcefully shoved you back down and gave you a warning glare. 

Satisfied that you were going to stay put, the monster took to pouring the rubbing alcohol across your injured leg. You let out a hiss of pain at how much it stung, but the creature paid you no mind. Instead it took to wrapping your leg up nice and tight. After it was done, it sat at the edge of the bed, watching you intently. 

Then it shot you a lazy grin as it climbed onto the bed himself. You jerk up, alarms blaring in your head as you suddenly felt like a rabbit being hunted. Turning away from the skeleton, you tried scrambling off the bed. He hooked your waist around his arm and dragged you back over to him. Pressing himself so close to your back, you could feel every rise and fall of his chest. 

A dreamy sigh left his skinless lips and you jumped as the puff of air brushed across the back of your neck. Hand coming up to grip at your throat, both of yours immediately shot up and grabbed onto his wrist, trying to pry his hand away from that very delicate, and easily breakable, spot. The creature chuckled. 

“shh, shh, i gotcha.” He purred, peppering what you assumed were kisses against the back of your throat. You let out a choked sound, face turning red at the undesired position you were in. 

“Let me go.” You squeaked out. You tried to sound tough and demanding, but it very obviously fell short. The creature just took that as an invitation to press himself even closer. Wrapping his legs across yours, his other hand snaked across your stomach and held you tightly to him. He let out a sigh of contentment as you were completely unable to move from how tightly he held onto you. 

“wats yer name?” He mumbled, nuzzling at the back of your head. When you gave no answer, the fingers around your neck tightened and squeezed. You jerked in his grip and tried with all your strength to rip that hand off you. His grip just tightened more at your failed attempt. 

“(Y/n!) (Y/n!)” You gasp out, relieved when his grip finally loosened. He gave a hum of satisfaction. 

“(y/n.)” He said it slowly, as if testing out your name on his tongue. He seemed to enjoy it. 

“pretty name ya got there.” He purred. “name’s sans by tha way. im yer mate now meatstick.” 

You blinked at the gained information of this creature’s name and his declaration that you were apparently mates. Head turned as far as you could, you opened up your mouth to ask him about that, but the skeleton was already detangling himself from you. Flipping you over onto your back, the creature, Sans, was straddling. 

Looking strangely hungry, Sans started shifting his heavy jacket off of you. 

“let’s get somea these clothes off, hmm?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: fixed her up, got her name, time ta do da nasty


	3. Love You Deerly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come holler at me on my tumblr: [Here](https://authorchanuwu.tumblr.com/)

You stared blankly up at Sans, not entirely sure what he meant by that. It clicked in place as soon as his hands slipped down to grab at the hem of your shirt before attempting to lift it up. Your body snapped into action as you grabbed hold of your shirt yourself, halting any disrobing Sans had been planning on doing. He gave you an impatient look before completely ripping your shirt into pieces. 

You gasped, your hands flying up to cover as much as your bare skin as they could. Grabbing hold of your jeans, he attempted to shimmy them downwards. He only stopped when you jerked up a knee and hit him square in the chest. Glaring daggers down at you, he tug more forcefully on your jeans. 

“No no no no, stop.” Reaching out both hands, you pushed up at the monster, the realization of what was happening finally hitting you. You fruitless shoving got you nowhere, as the creature didn’t even budge. You were really starting to freak out. Especially as he shimmed the pants down off your butt and started dragging them down your legs. 

“No!” You screeched, twisting this way and that, trying to worm your way off the bed and away from this beast. A hand settled on your chest and held you in place. 

“calm down.” Sans murmured, looking slightly distressed. You broke down and started bawling on the spot. Shaking as he finally wrangled the jeans off your legs and threw them across the room. 

“Please, please, please stop.” You begged, hands still uselessly pushing against him. His head came down and you flinched away, not sure what to expect. He pressed a pseudo kiss onto your cheek, lingering there for a moment. 

“shh, i’ll go slow. you’ll like it.” He mumbled in your ear, causing goosebumps to rise up across your arms and legs. And not the good kind. You shook your head roughly. 

“Please, ju-just let me g-go okay?” You hiccuped. Letting out a squeal as he began fiddling with your bra, you began shoving away his searching hands. Using your forearm, you pressed against his neck and jerked his head away from your face. You heard a growl of annoyance before the skeleton sat up, still straddling you as he did. 

Swinging his leg off you, Sans hopped off the bed, glowering and scratching the back of his neck. He mumbled something low under his breath that you didn’t catch before he snapped his gaze back over to you. You jolted on the spot and immediately scooted as far from him as you could without falling off the bed. 

“stay here, i’ll getcha somethin ta relax.” He growled out, before storming across the room towards the door. He slammed it shut on the way out. 

You bolted out of the bed in a rush. Already you had your pants in your hands and were working them back up your legs. Frantically you scoured the room for your shirt, only to find it in pieces across the floor. Dubbing it a lost cause, your eyes flickered across the room. 

You had two options. 

A door or the window. 

Considering Sans had just left through said door, you didn’t want to take any chances. Hobbling over to the window, you struggled to crack it open. It did open, just painfully slow. Just from your fingers peeking out said window, you could feel how dreadfully cold it was outside, compared to this room. Still you gritted your teeth and worked the window even further open. 

You’d sooner die from hypothermia than stick around here. 

Finally wrenching the window open enough, you climbed on through, arms already a mess of goosebumps. You did your best to ignore the freezing temperatures as you made your way onto a snow covered roof. Inching your way down, you eyed the drop warily. Glancing behind you for a moment, you turned forward once more with a bout of determination. 

Getting as close to the drop as you dared, you turned around and carefully edged your legs over the drop. Using your arms, you lowered yourself as far as you could before finally letting go and dropping down to the ground below. 

Of course, you landed on your bad leg. Letting out a muffled groan, you laid on the ground, dazed for a moment. You snapped to it with a bout of panic, wondering when Sans would notice you were missing. Struggling onto your feet, you began hobbling away from the house. Your eyes were set on a thick forest ahead. Hoping you could hide from the deranged skeleton there. When you made it past the tree lines, you relaxed a smidge, yet still kept trudging along. 

A shiver ran through you and you wrapped your arms around your mostly bare top. 

Hobbling forward, you became mildly concerned when your eyes kept drooping out of nowhere. Each time, you would jolt yourself awake and rub at any bare skin you could reach. 

After what felt like hours of walking, but must’ve only been about thirty minutes, you paused to lean against a tree, breathing heavily as you did. Your leg felt like it was on fire, you couldn’t feel your feet anymore, it felt like tiny needles were stabbing your bare arms and torso. 

Leaning against the tree, with your head down and breathing heavily, it took several moments for you to hear the crunching of snow getting closer to you. You froze in place before your head shot up and you looked wildly towards the noise. 

The deer that had been approaching you froze in place and seemed to lock eyes with you. For a moment, you didn’t breath, too caught up with how beautiful and out of place this creature was. It considered you for a moment before taking a hesitant step closer. 

Slowly, you pushed off the tree and stumbled a step closer towards the deer yourself. It stiffened and you froze in place, silently begging it not to bolt. It didn’t. Instead it began moving towards, stopping just a foot away from you. If you lifted your arm up you could touch it. 

So that’s what you did. 

Your fingers brushed it’s brown fur briefly before it startled and took a panicked step back. 

“Hey hey.” You said soothingly. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” 

It stomped its front leg against the ground nervously, but took that single step back to you. Your hand reached up, rubbing gentle circles at the deer’s neck. 

“How on earth did you get down here?” You ask it, hand creeping up to scratch behind the animal’s ear. It tilted its head as if actually considering your words. “Did you fall too?” 

The words had barely left your lips as the deer was suddenly jerked away from your grasp. Something had barreled into, knocking it down to the ground with its attacker on top. You watched in numb horror as what appeared to be yet another skeleton creature, ripping into the throat of that sweet gentle deer with it’s bare teeth. 

You felt frozen in place, hearing the dying gargled noises of the deer and the crunching of what you could only assume was bones snapping. The deer died painfully slow. And when it finally stopped moving, the bloodied skeleton turned its gaze to you. 

Standing up to nearly three times your own height it grinned at you with unnaturally large and crooked teeth. Then it took a step towards you. You attempted to turn and run but your legs were still frozen with fear. They locked up as you tried to move them and the only place you went was crashing into the ground. 

Swiftly making its way over to you, the skeleton creature flipped you over to face him. 

“WOWIE! A HUMAN! TODAY REALLY IS MY LUCKY DAY.” The skeleton boomed, making you flinch back. “BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI. YOU ARE KEY INGREDIENT TO THE MEATBALLS!” 

Did he just say ingredient? Did these creepy fuckers eat humans?! You started shaking. 

“PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID HUMAN! SINCE I AM SO AWESOME I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH QUICK AND PAINLESS.” The skeleton announced, doing nothing to calm your fears. You watched as its bloody hand reached out, ready to grab a hold of you with claws that had been digging into a poor helpless deer not moments ago. 

Now you were the poor helpless deer. 

You let loose a piercing scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: “somebody com git er, my girlfriend’s about to be dinnerrr.”


	4. Caught

Bottle in hand, Sans returned to the room baffled to find it empty. Sure, being a little nervous about having sex was one thing. 

But he couldn’t fucking believe you had climbed out the window just to get away from him. 

The bottle crunched in his grip as he curled his hands into fists. Pills exploded from the bottle and scattered everywhere across the room. He was a strange mix of enraged and concerned. It wasn’t safe for a human out there, much less an injured one at that. 

So he hurriedly ported himself outside and under his window. There were very obvious prints in the snow leading from the house to the woods behind the house. Just how were you expecting to run and hide from him while leaving such an obvious trail to follow? 

Sans tsked at your clumsiness, as adorable as it was. He’d be sure to have a stern talking to you once he had you back safe and home. 

~~Though every part of his bones were begging him to immediately plow you into his mattress~~

Still the skeleton would properly explain things, punish you for daring to leave him, and then finally mate you. Now to hunt down his prey for a brilliant feast. 

The thought of hunting you was quickly exciting the skeleton. Just imagining you racing pointlessly through the forest while he trailed close behind. He’d close in on you before ensnaring you in his grasp. Then he’d take you back home and claim his prize. 

So with that excitement in his mind, Sans cheerfully went off in search of you. Wandering through the forest, he followed your trail closely. It was a relief you hadn’t headed towards town. These woods were property of the skeleton bros, as Papyrus patrolled them every morning and every night. Lucky little human just picked the safest place to run and hide. 

After trailing your tracks for several feet, he lifted his head and scented the air with mild confusion. There was blood in the air. Not human, thank the stars. Deer blood. It was leading right to where your tracks were heading and Sans didn’t think his cute little human had it in her to take down a deer. 

With a bit of uneasiness, he pushed on, only for his bones to rattle at the sound of your shriek to echo out across the forest. In an uncharacteristic move, Sans started sprinting off towards your voice, panic rising in his throat. You’re hurt and weak and obviously in danger and he would **_kill murder slaughterfeastsaveeatdevour._ **

Coming across a small clearing, Sans skidded to a stop. His brother, Papyrus, raised his head at Sans’ sudden approach. Blinking up as his brother, Papyrus opened his large jaws to question him on his hurried appearance, but Sans’ sights were locked onto the little being Papyrus was crouched over. You were leaning against a tree, head lulled over in what seemed to be unconsciousness. Papyrus hand was halfway reaching out to you, as if prepared to grab you before Sans showed up. 

Sans immediately ported to your side and gently moved his brother’s hand away. Papyrus watched him curiously as the shorter skeleton wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up. He was almost a little annoyed that you weren’t awake for him to properly catch you. But Sans was sure, if the desire to treat you like prey came again, he could always recreate this moment by letting you run free with vain hope of escaping him. 

“I CAUGHT A DEER AND HUMAN FOR DINNER SANS! WE’LL EAT LIKE KINGS.” Papyrus announced, watching Sans gently lift the human in the air. While Papyrus was a bit more merciful with the killing of humans, he preferred to do it quickly and painlessly. He didn’t like the way they screamed, it made his chest ache and his head buzz. Sans was a different story though. He generally took great pleasure in killing humans as slowly as he could. Seeing how much he could cut off or cut away before they finally stopped moving. So it was confusing, the look Sans was giving you. 

Sans just sent a lazy, if somewhat sharp, grin Papyrus’ way. 

“nah, not this one bro. s’my soulmate.” Sans said easily, as if he hadn’t announced the most amazing news ever. Papyrus clasped both hands across his cheeks with an over dramatic gasp. Then the taller skeleton jumped to his feet, sending a small flurry of snow into the air as he did. He darted over to the deer and happily slung it over his shoulder. 

“I WILL GO PREPARE A FEAST FOR THIS WONDERFUL NEWS!!!” He exclaimed happily, before turning tail and bolting back to the house. Sans just chuckled at his brother’s antics before tightening his grip on you and porting you and himself back into the room. 

Stripping you of your jeans, which were now soaked with melted snow and blood, Sans unwrapped the gaze from around your leg. The wound had opened up again from your little adventure and needed cleaned and treated again. Sans quickly worked on that, wrapping up your leg once more, and then tucking you under multiple covers on his bed. 

Then he just crouched beside you and patiently waited, watching your features for any sign you’d wake up soon. A little paranoid, Sans took two fingers and pressed them firmly up against the side of your neck. Your pulse was steady, if not a bit fast. Might just be the adrenaline wearing off. Sans was thankful he had taken the time to study a bit about humans. He had mostly studied human anatomy to learn how to properly skin and butcher one, but he might have to hit the books again to take proper care of his cute little human. 

*****

Waking up, you immediately felt how awful you felt. Your head was throbbing, your stomach was rolling, and your skin felt both too hot and too cold at the same time. You felt like crap. 

But you still didn’t open your eyes or shift around. You instead forced your body to relax and wracked your brain for answers. There was an underlining coat of fear racing through your every thought. You tried to follow, but couldn’t quite catch up to it. All you knew was that you shouldn’t open your eyes. 

So you didn’t. 

You stayed like that for several minutes, ears pricked and listening for danger. Ten full minutes of silence must have passed before you finally let your body actually relax. You let out a soft sigh, nearly about to open your eyes when something boney and sharp caressed along the side of your face. 

“i know yer awake love.” A voice rang out in the still air. You flinched away from his touch and started shivering. Even as you heard him shift closer to you, you kept your eyes squeezed shut, almost wishing you could fall back into dreamless slumber. Hearing the sound of a mattress creak as the monster started to climb into bed though caused your eyes to snap open. 

Struggling against a multitude of blankets, you tried working your way off the other side of the bed. Sans caught hold of you and forced you flat on your back. He kept an arm across your body as he laid down, above the blankets and on his side facing you. He propped up his skull with his hand and looked down at you. Moving only caused him to drag you closer and his hand to squeeze your side in what seemed to be a warning. So you froze in place and just turned your head away from him. 

You became very consciously aware of how little clothing you had on you and were suddenly grateful for the layers of blankets stacked on you. Laying stiff as Sans watched you intently, you waited for his next move. 

“you should relax.” 

Your eyes widened in disbelief at his words and you had to bite the inside of your cheek so you wouldn’t risk blowing up on him. It was impossible to relax with a creature that had just tried to rape you not too long ago. Still you kept silent and kept your head turned away from him. 

“yer sick, ya should relax.” He repeated, which only caused you to tensen up even further. After several tense moments of silence, Sans lifted his arm off of you and reached for something on the nightstand beside you. You heard a rattle of what sounded like pills as he brought it over to him. 

Fiddling with it for a moment, you watched out of the corner of your eye as he shook a pill out into his waiting palm. You didn’t have any time to question it though before he grabbed hold of your chin, wrenched your mouth open, and shoved the pill practically down your throat. Then he forced your mouth close to make sure the pill went down. 

He then wrapped both arms around you and dragged your shivering body towards him. Strangely enough, even though you had layers of blankets piled high, you could still feel the heat coming off the monster. With a sigh, Sans plopped his chin down on top of your head and kept it there. Minutes ticked by as you panickedly wondered what he had just shoved down your throat. 

It didn’t take long to figure it out as your muscles slowly started disobeying you and relaxing against the mattress. Sans let out what sounded like a huff of amusement as he pressed your body against his. You seemed to melt into the monster. It was almost as if your body wanted to be closer to his. 

“was goin ta get this before ya and left. woulda helped ya relax.” Sans said as he played with a strand of your hair. 

“You were… gonna drug me?” Your words came slowly and slurred. It was an effort to keep your eyes open. You were just so tired. 

“no need ta make it sound ugly.” Sans replied, his voice defensive. Yeah, no need to make drugging and raping a girl not even in your own specie sound so ugly. You tried to work up some venom to shoot those words right at his face, but everything felt so soft and dull. Every so often you would twitch as your brain remembered it was supposed to be scared, yet you couldn’t muster up the energy to fight against his hold. 

“anyways, ain’t much i can do wit ya while yer sick.” Sans mumbled against the back of your head. You immediately let out a sigh of relief at that. To which Sans tsked at. 

“we’ll have ta wait until yer all better, but i don’t mind waiting. but rest assured little meatstick. we will be **_proper_ **mates here soon.” His time held a threat that sent a shiver down your spine. 

You had to get out of here. 


End file.
